Sound of Waves
by Moonraven
Summary: Follow-up to Poles Apart. Jounouchi wants Kaiba to go to the beach. Seto x Jou


Note: First publish on my LJ years ago.

.

.

"I don't do dates."

Jou scowled. "It's not a freaking date. It's just…the two of us… on a beach."

"I don't do beaches."

"You don't do this, you don't do that," Jou growled. "Kinda like you don't do 'kinky', where you actually do? And pretty well, too?"

Kaiba ignored him but he typed just a bit louder.

Jou sighed. "Alright, why not the beach?"

Kaiba actually thought for a few seconds. "I don't like the sand."

Jou rolled his eyes. "Wear shoes."

Kaiba narrowed his eyes, which were still fixed on the computer monitor.

Jounouchi sighed. "Fine! We'll walk on the pier. There's no sand on the pier."

Kaiba frowned stubbornly. "It's too loud."

"What's too loud?"

Kaiba huffed in irritation. "All those waves."

Jou raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You don't like the sounds of the waves? Most people find that soothing."

"I'm not most people."

Jou had to smile at that. No, Kaiba was definitely NOT like most people… but that was what had drawn him to the brunet in the first place. Well… aside from the fact that he was drop-dead gorgeous, of course.

"We can go to Devil's Cove. There are no waves there since it's tucked behind the peninsula and the sand is practically covered by that huge wooden pier that collapsed on the beach last year. Okay?"

"No. Go away."

"Aw… come on!" Jou planted himself in front of the large desk and leaned over it so that his face was mere inches from Kaiba's. "It'll be fun."

"I'm busy, I don't want to deal with your 'fun'."

"That's not what you said last night."

Kaiba turned from his computer monitor to glare at Jou but the blond just grinned back. "Come on. It would make Mokuba very happy," Jou added, knowing that there weren't many things Kaiba wouldn't do for his little brother.

Kaiba's glare gained a little more heat. "Why would it make Mokuba happy? He's not going on this ridiculous trip."

Jounouchi was accustomed to Kaiba's foul moods and sour expressions. Actually, they made the brunet sexy as hell. Yes, can we say sick puppy? Undaunted, he walked around the desk and leaned on the edge, his hip just brushing kaiba's arm.

"He wants you to get some fresh air and sunshine." Jou ran a finger up the brunet's arm, feeling the heat from the man even through the material of his shirt. "And you _seriously_ need a tan." He nodded for emphasis.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow. "I didn't hear YOU complain about my coloring last night," Kaiba said with a smirk. "In fact, you were very vocal about many of my attri-"

Jou quickly clamped a hand over Kaiba's mouth, his face red-hot. If they keep going in this direction, they would never make it to the beach. Hmmm… maybe he could tackle this from a different angle.

"Haven't you ever thought of doing it out in the open?" he asked Kaiba, his voice deliberately low. "Doesn't the thrill of doing it in a public place turn you on?" He leaned closer to the brunet, whose gaze was now fixed heatedly on his lips. Jou licked that slowly, for effect.

Kaiba growled and pulled Jou into his lap. Before the blond could protest, Kaiba's mouth came down on his, hot and demanding.

Damn. His plan backfired again. He sighed and gave in to the kiss, which turned into groping session, and then a thorough hand-job when Kaiba decided that he wanted Jou to come yelling his name.

Which Jou did.

Afterwards, Jounouchi sighed as he straightened his clothes. He loved sex as much as the next guy but he would really like an opportunity to do something with Kaiba that didn't involve their dicks.

Kaiba smirked again, that bastard. The brunet continued to fondle Jou's backside, not even bothering to do something about his own erection, which Jou could see outlined under his pants.

Jou licked his lips, eyeing the thick length and wanting to taste more of Kaiba. He reached for the CEO's zipper but the brunet caught his wrist and pulled his hand away.

"You don't want to come?" Jou asked, confused.

Kaiba shook his head, his eyes glinting with sudden amusement that Jou couldn't understand.

"Not now," Kaiba said, his voice hoarse with unquenched needs. He pulled Jou off his desk and into his arms, and then ground his hardness against the blond. "I'm going to come fucking you raw on that stupid beach of yours... and listening to you moan louder than the sounds of those damn waves. Any problem with that?"

Jou swallowed hard, shaking his head. Oh hell… maybe it was better if they stayed home after all…

\- end -


End file.
